Georgia: NARMS Retail Meat RFA- PAR-16-099 NARMS Cooperative Agreement Program Project Summary Purpose: The chief goal of the NARMS food surveillance program is to improve the detection of and surveillance for antimicrobial resistance among enteric bacteria in raw retail meat commodities. Strategy: The Georgia Public Health Laboratory (GPHL) will utilize an FDA sampling protocol for procurement of food samples. GPHL will procure ground beef and pork chops from five primary stores. Ten stores (5 primary and 5 secondary stores) will be used for chicken and turkey product. Samples will be processed according to NARMS protocols in the Georgia Public Health Laboratory. The GPHL will maintain product and label information through digital images taken of all product packaging. We maintain capacity to collect and report this information to our program partners through standardized submission logs. GPHL will follow all project protocols as defined by the program for isolation and identification. All isolates will be packaged according to protocol and submitted to FDA NARMS. Any data provided by FDA will be examined for trends and shared with partners such as the Georgia Department of Agriculture as appropriate. Retail Food Study activities will be integrated into the laboratory and epidemiology workflow. Coordination will occur through quarterly internal meetings, along with ensuring both Epidemiology and Laboratory representation on all FDA conference calls, including the epidemiology subgroup calls. Outcome: The antimicrobial resistance data generated from this study will be used to inform the Georgia Department of Public Health and Georgia Department of Agriculture on the prevalence and susceptibility patterns of enteric pathogens in representative food product at the state and national level.